Akatsuki Finished: Naruto Finds Love!
by Tensou Akebimaru
Summary: It's a romance. Changed to a NaruSaku pairing. Rated M for future lemons
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey, guys. I've brought the story back. Sorry about taking it down but I was extremely unhappy with where it was going and for all you lemon-heads out there who read this just for the spicy parts, don't worry. They'll be there just much less frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor does anyone on this site unless they are Masashi Kishimoto himself.**

**Prologue**

_Dammit! I can't land a hit on this guy. _These were Naruto's thoughts as he coughed up a substantial amount of blood. _I've got to end this now. _He drug himself from the dirt and, gathering a massive amount of chakra in his right palm, launched one final charge at Uchiha Madara.

"Rasengan!"

"Foolish child." Madara smirked as he side-stepped to the left and raised the tip of his blade. He received instant gratification as he felt it sink into the flesh of the once proud Jindaime Hokage. Naruto felt a flash of intense pain as the chidori charged blade slipped effortlessly between his ribs, but this was his plan.

"Gotcha!" Naruto exclaimed as he brought his wind blade under the chin of Madara and severed his head, killing the former Uchiha clan head instantly. Their battle finished, Naruto removed the blade from his torso. _Maybe I should've brought Sakura-chan with me. She could fix me right up._ As his thoughts passed, Naruto believed he heard shouts. He looked up to see the love of his life, Haruno Sakura flying from the trees as he drew his last breath.

Naruto bolted upright gasping for air and drenched in a cold sweat. _What the hell? What was that about? Perhaps I could ask Sakura-chan, she's always been good with dreams and their meanings. I should see her anyway, it's her birthday. What should I get her? Maybe a new pair of kunai. That's what I would want, that or ramen. Maybe Ayame-nee-chan will know. I need to get some breakfast anyway._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, especially Sousie who sent me my ONE review *hint hint* Here's the first official chapter. Enjoy.**

_Italics-thought_

*Asterisk*-flashback

**Chapter 1**

Uzumaki Naruto's alarm clock began its usual clanging and banging at five thirty sharp, and Naruto, not having gotten much sleep, was quite irritable. He smashed his alarm clock and cursed under his breath. _Crap! Now I have to buy a new one after work._ Naruto begrudgingly got out of bed and headed for the shower. As he undressed Naruto thought he heard noises in the house but dismissed the sounds as early morning dreams, until he felt the large chakra spike.

He threw open the door and came face to face with a very startled, very red Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! N-naruto kun! Wh-what, why are you..?"

"What? Why are you in my house? What are you?"

At this point Naruto heard the shower water running and realized that he was completely naked. He ran back into the bathroom, panicked and told Hinata to leave.

"Sakura-san told me to tell you to remember that Tayuya-senpai's birthday is today."

_Tayuya's birthday is today? What should I get her?_ Forgetting the former awkward moment, Naruto called out, "Hinata, what should I get her?" No response. "Hinata?"

Fully dressed now, Naruto opened the door only to have it stopped by something soft. He looked down and saw that Hinata had passed out cold and her chest was blocking the door. _She's fainted again._

Naruto picked her up and carried her to his bed. He then went to the kitchen and ran some cold water on a rag. He returned to his room and placed the rag on Hinata's forhead. _She looks so peaceful, almost like she's sleeping._

About fifteen minutes later Naruto had placed a note beside Hinata and left for Hokage Tower. While he was running, Naruto thought back to when Tayuya came to Konohagakure to stay. *_Where could he have gone? That bastard Madara was right here. Those chakra seals the Anbu put up should've kept him from using the Mangekyou Sharingan's teleport power._ It was then that Naruto heard what sounded like a pained moan.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Naruto yelled. There was no response except for another groan. Naruto leapt down from the tree and went into sage mode. Now able to 'see' chakra he began to scan the forest floor. About ten minutes went by and Naruto was about to give up when he noticed a tainted chakra signature and what looked like a moving bush. Sprinting at top speed Naruto almost tripped over something. He looked down and saw a red-haired girl with Orochimaru's curse seal covering her entire body. _Tayuya! What's she doing here?_ This was all Naruto had time to think because right then Tayuya let out a sharp gasp of pain and without a second thought, Naruto picked her up and used Flying Thunder God to get back to Hokage Tower.

"Tsunade! Tsunade!"

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Shizune, I need help!"

"With what, Naruto? Who're you carrying?"

Shizune's jaw hit the floor as she realized that Naruto was holding Tayuya, Otogakure's top kunoichi.*

_It took forever to convince Tsunade-baa-chan to help her. I'm glad she did though, otherwise I wouldn't have one of my best Anbu captains._ Naruto let his thoughts wander as he closed the rest of the gap to Hokage Tower. When he walked in, Naruto immediately went to his receptionist and left a message.

"Send a runner to find Haruno Sakura. I need to see her immediately."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Naruto's heart sank as he stepped into his office and he noticed the mountain of paper work and the two squads of Genin waiting to be addressed. Cursing under his breath, Naruto addressed team seven, headed by none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama, my team…"

"Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Naruto? We've known each other since we were twelve after all."

"Sorry, Naruto. I'm just trying to teach the children to respect those in authority above them."

"No worried. So how did the mission to Sunagakure go?"

"We arrived and met up with our contact who took us to the headman's house. We then learned about bandits who had been ambushing merchant caravans. The next morning we set out as an escort to one of the convoy's bound for Otogakure. About ten kilometers away we were attacked by Chuunin and Jounin level shinobi. We couldn't identify the village; they wore strange headbands with slashes through them…"

"Wait! Slashes?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

Just then a knock came on the door.

"Come in! You're all dismissed. Give me your report later Lee."

As the shinobi were leaving a haggard looking Sakura walked in, wondering why the Hokage had called her in so early.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I was so busy with school, not to mention the massive case of writer's block and my most recent bout of insomnia. Anyway I've hit a milestone. Over 1,000 words! So anyway, on with the story.**

_**Italics-thoughts**_

"Why did you send for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Sakura-chan, for the last time, please call me Naruto. Even though I'm Hokage now, I'm still Konoha's number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja." Naruto grinned his signature foxy grin and was ever oblivious to the blush and sheepish look that Sakura sported whenever she saw that grin.

"Alright, so what did you need, Naruto-kun?" Sakura hoped against hope that Naruto hadn't heard the honorific that she secretly used for Naruto when she was alone.

"Well, Sakura-chan, I have something to give you." Naruto reached under his desk and pulled out a package in cherry blossom themed wrapping paper. _Did Sakura-chan just call me Naruto-kun? _Sakura looked at the package and wondered how Naruto remembered her birthday every year.

"Thank you, Naruto. What is it?"

"Open it, Sakura-chan." Sakura opened the package to reveal a spaghetti strap red dress with a cherry blossom theme.

"Oh, Naruto! It's beautiful."

"I do have one more thing to ask you."

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Will you go on a date with me, Sakura-chan?" After asking, Naruto's face turned redder than the kanji symbol for fire on his hat. Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's blunt question. While it was true that she had begun to develop some feelings for the blonde, Sakura had assumed that he had long since gotten past his crush. Naruto took Sakura's silence as an answer. _She hates me now, I know it._

"Sure, Naruto. I'd love to but you have to promise me that you won't take me to Ichiraku."

"You got it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's face lit up at Sakura's answer and soon he dismissed her.

"Tayuya, you may enter." Soon, a swirl of leaves was seen and Tayuya was standing in the middle of the Hokage's office.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?"

"Tayuya, I know you heard my conversation with Sakura. Call me Naruto."

"Whatever you say, shithead."

"Anyway, Tayuya, I have something to give you."

"What for?"

"Your birthday, baka, duh."

"Oh, Naruto, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. Besides, it's the least I can do for the ANBU captain with the highest mission success rate in Konohagakure history." Naruto reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small and long box wrapped in plain red wrapping paper with a gold bow in the upper right corner. Tayuya hungrily opened the package to reveal a black box with two latches on either side of a small handle.

"Naruto, what is this?"

"Well, open it and find out, baka." Tayuya undid the latches with shaking hands and lifted the lid to reveal a pure diamond flute._ Why would Naruto buy me a glass flute? This would be useless in battle._ Tayuya lifted the flute from its case and scrutinized it until she heard the air being moved around a weapon. Out of instinct, Tayuya lifted the flute and a look of shock crossed her face as the kunai broke over the flute and a grinning Naruto answered any questions she could've had.

"It's made of diamond. Now you and your team have the next two weeks off with pay for one B-rank mission per day. Enjoy."

"Thanks, shithead." Tayuya then shunshined out of the office to play her new flute and Naruto then set three Kage Bunshin to work on the mountain of papers to be finished. Two hours later the cloned dispelled themselves after finishing their work and Naruto sat back down at his desk after reading on the latest chapter of Icha Icha . He read them mainly for the story but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving anything unfinished. Naruto pushed the button for his intercom.

"Tezumi, please send runners to find Rock Lee and his team."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Right away." Naruto sat back in his chair and let his mind wander. Soon after, he dozed off into a light sleep. Naruto was rudely awakened about twenty minutes later by a loud knock at the door.

"Enter," said Naruto barely suppressing a yawn.

"Hey, Naruto! I can see the flames of youth still burn bright within you!"

"Lee, if you ever say that to me again I will have you demoted to Genin so fast it'll blow those massive eyebrows of yours off your face. Now then, I called you in here so you could give me your report."

"Ah, of course. My team and I had successfully escorted the target to the Daimyo's manor in the capitol. On the return trip, however, we were ambushed by five Jounin level Sunagakure shinobi with slashes through their headbands."

"So the same happened to you that happened with Sasuke. I'm just glad it was you two. You are both extremely talented shinobi and I'm sure neither of you had much trouble."

"It'll take more than just a few Jounin to take me and Sasuke down."

"I'm sure. On your way out could you find Sakura-chan and send her in? And give my regards to the wife."

"Yosh! I'm sure Ten Ten-hime will love to hear from you. Farewell, Naruto!"

"Later, Lee. And I was serious about the youth thing." After Lee left Naruto was just about to drift back off to sleep when none other than Haruno Sakura walked in with one blonde haired gidget by the name of Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey, Naruto! What did you need?" Ino then decided to chime in.

"Sakura, what're we doing in the Hokage's office?"

"Naruto called me in here. By the way, Naruto, is this about our date?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I…"

"You're going on a date with this baka? What's gotten into you billboard brow?"

"As a matter of fact I am, Ino-pig! Is there a problem with that?" Before Ino could answer, Naruto was behind her and was exuding a massive killing intent that caused Ino to break out into a cold sweat. Sakura was too busy fuming at Ino for insulting Naruto in front of her to notice.

"Yes, Ino. Is there a problem with that?" Naruto asked, his voice dripping with venom. After hearing the question, Ino passed out, leaving a stunned Sakura to stare at the spot her friend fell on.

"Sorry you had to see that, Sakura-chan. I just can't stand to have the woman I love berated and insulted like that. So anyway, is tomorrow at seven thirty a good time for you?"

"That's fine Naruto. See you then."

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan!"

"Till tomorrow, Naruto." Naruto looked outside and saw that it was getting late. He pushed the intercom button one again.

"Tezumi, can you send a medic nin other than Sakura-chan to collect Yamanaka Ino and get her home?"

"At once, Hokage-sama."

**Afterword: Well there's chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. Read and REVIEW and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Sorry this chapter took me so long to get out. I just haven't been able to write for the longest time thanks to my little pet project I am currently working on. As soon as I figure out how I will have it up on DA. Also, I've been taking care of a sick kitten, getting ready and back into college, and catching up on various video games because of Skyrim, Space Marine, Mass Effect 3, etc.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Akatsuki Finished: Naruto Finds Love!**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto decided to take the rest of the day off, seeing as he'd had to deal with the possibility of a group of shinobi going rogue as well as a disgruntled Yamanaka Ino. _I will never understand what she has against me. It's not like I ever did anything to her._ Naruto continued his walk home thinking about Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, his parents. _Maybe I should take my father's name._

Meanwhile, Haruno Sakura was busy scrambling to find something to wear in her closet her hers and Naruto's date tomorrow. Having gone through every dress she had at least three times, she flopped heavily down onto her bed with a huff and froze as she heard the crinkling of wrapping paper. Sakura looked down and saw the dress Naruto had given her for her birthday. _How did I forget about this one? It's perfect._ Sakura scooped it up and immediately began stripping down to try it on. Much to her surprise, it fit her perfectly but there was one problem. Every bra she owned was way too thick to wear under it. Sakura sighed and thought to herself, _either Naruto-kun's a genius or he has no experience in buying dresses. _Settling for the latter, Sakura checked her purse and saw that she had enough money, so she left to go buy some new underwear. As Sakura was walking she began to think about hers and Naruto's date. _I wonder where he's taking me. Clearly it's a formal place if I have to wear a dress._ Sakura stepped into the store and began to browse.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Sakura jumped a little at the voice but soon turned to see an elderly lady wearing a warm smile.

"No thanks, I can find it myself."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything, dearie."

"Yes, ma'am. Arigatou."

After the store owner left her to her own devices, Sakura got a devious but beautiful idea. She quickly checked around the store and, once she was convinced that no one else but the owner was there, she ducked into the lingerie section of the store. Sakura looked around for a few minutes and picked out three different sets to try on.

Almost an hour later, Sakura decided on a simple set of deep red bra and panties with black lace around the edge meant to show just a little for a sultry effect, but not enough to make her look more like a red light worker instead of a kunoichi. After replacing the other two sets of lingerie back on the shelf, Sakura walked up to the register to make her purchase. The elderly owner rang up the merchandise and Sakura paid for it. She strolled leisurely out of the store, but began roof hopping when she noticed she only had an hour and a half to go home, change clothes and meet Naruto at the designated location.

Sakura shunshined to her house and finished getting ready. _I hope Naruto-kun likes how I look in this dress. I wonder what he's wearing. _Naruto decided he would take the leisurely fifteen minute walk to Sakura's house. He arrived at 7:30 sharp and rang the doorbell. Sakura's mother and father answered the door.

"Hokage-sama! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, call me Naruto. I'm just here to pick up Sakura-chan for our date. I assume she told you."

Naruto tactfully hid his distaste with the Harunos, especially after they called him Naruto-kun. They had never harmed him directly to be sure, but the sent hateful glares and hurtful words his way before the Akatsuki wars. In fact, only recently had they begun to show any form of respect or admiration towards their twenty-three year old Hokage. Naruto internally scoffed at the Harunos' attempts a small talk, but took it in stride. However, Naruto's face lit up when he saw Sakura come down the stairs from her room, wearing the dress he bought her for her birthday. Sakura mentally licked her lips as she took in Naruto's attire. He had decided on a subdued suit that had a block jacket, slacks, and tie with a charcoal colored button down shirt.

_Damn! I knew he was good looking but in that outfit he is just downright hot!_

"Sakura-chan, we really should be going. I made reservations and we're a little late as it is."

"Oh! Of course, Naruto-kun. Let's go. Don't wait up, Mom and Dad."

"Okay, dear. Don't be too late."

Naruto and Sakura were walking when Naruto stopped and leveled his eyes at her.

"Sakura-chan, I need to know something. I need you to be completely honest with me and there will be no evading the question."

"Of course, Naruto. What's wrong?"

Sakura was terrified of what Naruto had to ask. Was he mad at her for something? Was there someone else and this date was just so that he could say goodbye?

"When I asked you on this date, did you call me Naruto-_kun_?"

Sakura was at a loss for words. She had called him Naruto-kun more than once but almost never to his face. The fact that he not only noticed but remembered the first time it had happened since he became Hokage.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I did. When I told you in the Land of Iron after the Kage summit, I was only partially doing it to stop you from trying to save Sasuke so I could go kill him. But more than anything, I did it because I finally realized the fact that I do have real feelings for you. Hell, I may even love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's mind quit after hearing that. He just thought that she had called him Naruto-kun while thinking about Sasuke. Now he finds out that she actually does have feelings for him. Once he had processed this new information it took all his willpower to not turn a cartwheel or scream it from the top of the Hokage tower.

"Sakura-chan, let's go. We've got a date to make."

Sakura giggled at Naruto's attempt at being suave and then responded in kind, "Yes, Naruto-kun, let's go."

They began their trek to the restaurant, both completely oblivious to the lavender haired woman currently consumed by rage.

'_I trusted you, Sakura. I guess I'll have to make you see that Naruto-kun is mine'_

**There's chapter 3. I will update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Here we are again. Another chapter to the story and another apology for it taking so damned long. College, work, Mass Effect 1, 2, &3, Skyrim, kitten, and my novel that I've been working on for over three years and sadly this fic kind of got sat on the backburner. Rest assured it is not abandoned and it will be finished at some point in the near future, so bear with me people. Here we go!**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would have bled to death from his eyes the first time he used Amaterasu, Itachi would still be badass, Kakashi would have the eternal Mangekyo, and Naruto would be much less hyperactive and annoying, as well as not wear "kill me orange"**

**Akatsuki Finished: Naruto Finds Love!**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto and Sakura slowly made their way to the restaurant Naruto had chosen for the date. Naruto couldn't have been happier if he'd just been named Tsunade's successor as Hokage all over again. He was finally getting a date with Haruno Sakura, the girl he'd been chasing and pining after since he was in the academy and had first laid eyes on her. Sakura, however, was about to lose her mind. She was on a date with the most eligible bachelor in Konohagakure no Sato and was the ire of many of the village's women as evidenced by the fact that when she and Naruto walked by with their arms interlocked, they would begin to sharpen kitchen knives with fury, chop the vegetables for the night's meal with unnecessary hostility and force, and use the tenderizing hammers to hit the meat so hard, chips of stone tables were flaking off and bouncing across the cobblestone street.

Naruto, of course, noticed these stares and dealt with them by releasing a wave of killer intent that sent all non-shinobi people scurrying to reach the relative safety of the indoors. As far as the shinobi that were there went, such a large amount of killer intent sent the ANBU that were his personal guard into a red-alert and they immediately made their presence known by shunshining next to their Hokage in a protective circle, effectively defeating any attempts at sabotaging the date. Sakura, however, was caught completely off guard and nearly leapt out of her skin at the sight of twelve heavily armed black ops members surrounding her.

"Thank you, ANBU. That will be all."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

After that short exchange the ANBU vanished, seemingly into thin air, leaving a Hokage with a cheerful look on his face and one Haruno Sakura who looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Sakura-chan? Hello? Sakura-chan!"

"Huh? Oh, Naruto-kun, what're we doing?"

"We're on a date, remember?"

The mention of the date seemed to snap Sakura out of her daze with the force of an Oodama Rasengan. She immediately latched herself onto Naruto's arm, much to his surprise, and continued to follow with a look of peace on her face. They walked for roughly another five minutes before arriving at the restaurant. Sakura had half expected to be taken to Ichiraku Ramen for the date and was duly astonished upon seeing that Naruto had taken her to a new, very expensive restaurant in the clans district of Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, is this where we're going to eat?"

"Yep. Sure is, Sakura-chan. Unless you'd rather go somewhere else."

"No, Naruto-kun. This is perfect."

Naruto beamed down at Sakura, joy written all over his face. It was all he could do to keep from sprinting into the Gilded Leaf and drag Sakura along. As soon as they walked in they were seated and some bread was given to them to eat while they waited on their orders. Naruto nibbled on the bread and mulled over in his head as to what to say to Sakura in order for their date to be a success. He was ecstatic simply to be with her, however, he was sure she would need some form of entertainment; after all it was he who initiated the date.

"So, Sakura-chan, what made you finally say yes? Is it that I'm the Hokage now? Or is it that everyone knows my heritage and you want to make the Yondaime's son yours before any of the fangirls can stake a claim?" Naruto asked with mirth in his voice and a foxy grin on his face. He had a mask up to hide the pain at the remote possibility that she had accepted the date as a political power play.

"You're either very bad at flirting, or just incredibly stupid, Naruto. I don't go on dates with people to further my own standing anymore. I'm not the fangirl fawning over every famous guy I see from the academy anymore. I'm a Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato and a proud kunoichi thereof. I accepted this date because in truth I really like you, Naruto-baka."

Sakura's answer stunned Naruto. Not only had she just shot down and doubts he'd had about this being a political ploy, but she had admitted that she had feelings for him. Even when he faced down the man masquerading as Madara he was calmer than he was now.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you finally say those words truthfully."

Sakura looked down waging a silent war with herself. Naruto had inadvertantly brought up a horrible time in her life brought on by a moment of weakness when she claimed to love Naruto in the Land of Iron in order to get to Sasuke and try to kill him. Even after delivering such a horrendous blow to his heart he still came racing in headlong to save her from the teme.

"Naruto-kun, about what happened in the Land of Iron, I..."

"Stop, Sakura-chan. I understand what was going on and I've moved past it. It hurt then sure, but I'm long since over it."

"Can you ever forgive me, Naruto?"

"No. There is nothing to forgive, Sakura-chan. I know why you did what you did and quite honestly, that only made me love you more, if such a thing were possible."

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. She had manipulated and deceived him the worst way imaginable and he just shrugged it off like Rock Lee getting puched by anyone other than Tsunade or Maito Gai.

"Naruto-kun, I..."

She never got the chance to say what she wanted to say. Four ANBU dropped into the resteraunt and took up defensive positions around Naruto and Sakura.

"ANBU, what is happening?"

"Hokage-sama, one of our scouts reported seeing someone matching Yakushi Kabuto's description wandering the forest around Konoha. Please come with us to the safehouse."

"No. Bring me Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi, ANBU Neko. The rest of you will take me to the nearest entrance to where this man was spotted."

Naruto stood up and began walking when he looked over his shoulder to notice Sakura still sitting at the table looking dejected.

"Sakura-chan, let's go hunting. The game: snake."

Sakura jumped up and walked with Naruto and the ANBU to the Eastern gate.

"Hokage-sama, I must advise against this. You are the village's leader, what will we do if you die?"

"You'll find someone else. Someone just as capable of being this village's guidance and counsel. Now enough, here comes the rest of the team."

Kakashi and Sasuke along with Neko landed in front of the gathered ANBU and company.

"Kakashi I understand, but what took you so long, Sasuke?"

"Got lost on the road of life, Naruto."

"You did not just say that, Teme."

"What are you gonna do about it, Dobe?"

"D-ranks for a month for Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi with chakra restricted. Please make a note of that, Neko-chan."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi and Sasuke ceased talking and grumbled something about troublesome blonds and Nara Shikamaru sneezed.

"Now then, let's get going. I've been informed that we have a snake problem that needs to dealt with, and Team Seven are the exterminators."

All shinobi present had a look of nostalgia on their faces as they thought back to a simpler time, before a shinobi world war had been waged with the Bijuu as the at the front gate, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura made the final checks to their equipment. Powerful as they might be, Kabuto would not have simply sat by and done nothing. Especially not after he narrowly escaped defeat at Sasuke's hands after Itachi ended the Edo Tensei with Izanami. No, he would have been searching for any means possible with which to demolish Konoha and all its were nearly ready when Naruto reached across his body and unceremoniously tossed the Hokage's robes away sending ANBU scrambling to keep them from getting soiled, revealing the battle garb hidden underneath.

He was wearing advanced shinobi armor with seals strewn about the front that stored chakra and the Kyuubi boldly emblazoned on the back. The armor was a glossy black that seemed to draw in the light around it and the seals and Kyuubi were a deep crimson that shone like blood. All in all, Naruto cut the image of a true warrior. His new look was inspirational to his allies, and terrifying to his enemies.

"Ne, Kakashi? Why don't you take the lead on this one for old times' sake?"

"That's a little unprecedented, Naruto"

"Since when have I ever been predictable?"

"Fair point. Alright, delta attack formation, Naruto, you take point. Sakura, you're bringing up the rear. I'll take the left flank. Team seven, move out!"

**And there you have it. I know it took an inordinate amount of time, but it's finally up. I don't know where we're going with this so pm me and tell me who you want to see our hero with at the end of it all. I'll be taking a poll and the options are Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, or nobody. As for why Tayuya isn't in the list, well, she's dead, if you've been keeping up with the Manga or anime.**


End file.
